What Are You Scared Of, Berry?
by diannasgayberry
Summary: Faberry Smut! Prompt requested: Skank!Quinn and Nerd!Rachel 7 minutes in heaven


"Fabray! I told you: No smoking in my house!" Kurt yelled across the room to Quinn. Cigarette in hand, she stopped midway from lighting the Marlboro and snarled at Kurt.

"Oh, come on Hummel! Have a little fun for once in your life," Quinn yelled back, putting the cigarette back in her pocket. Kurt was having a party for the Glee Club and Santana had convinced him to invite the old estranged member, who had recently turned to the dark side. Quinn was secluded on one side of the basement, while the rest of the teenagers gathered on the other. Quinn, out of boredom, made her way towards the door. She couldn't take everyone ignoring her and treating her like crap. She decided that meeting up with her "real" friends by the dumpster next to the corner store, would suit her needs.

Reaching for the door knob, the door swung open, revealing a small girl behind the frame. Her knitted plaid skirt hung to her knees and shaped her petite waist. Her brown hair pulled back into pigtails and glasses fit her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way," Rachel apologized before scurrying around Quinn. Quinn stopped her in her tracks and turned her around.

"Why are you running away from me, Berry? Are you scared?" Quinn grinned as she whispered over the loud music.

"Scared? No, not at all," Rachel lied through her teeth. Quinn chuckled and pulled Rachel closer to look in her eyes.

"You know, I was going to leave. I thought this party was shit. But I think you've given me a reason to stay," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel got shivers down her spine at the feeling of Quinn's lips that close to her ear.

Twenty minutes passed and Quinn spent the time staring at Rachel. Every time she bent over to pick something up, Quinn found herself gazing at her perfectly round ass. She had to stop herself from drooling like a pervert. But, truth is, Quinn really is a pervert, and she didn't care who knew. Rachel avoided Quinn's glares and ignored the rebel. Strangely, she felt attracted towards the pink haired girl, but she shook the feeling off, knowing it was absolutely absurd.

"Okay! Let's get this thing started!" Santana yelled into the teenager filled room. Music blasting off the walls made it hard for everyone to hear the announcements. "I say we should play seven minutes in heaven.."

The crowd cheered, and Quinn winked over at Rachel who had her head down, sipping a virgin cosmo. 'This is my time to show the little jewish girl a good time,' Quinn thought. She wanted to make Miss Rachel Berry blush at her touch. She wanted to make her aroused by just a kiss. She wanted to make her panties wet with just a moan.

"Who should our first victims be?" Santana wondered. She walked over to Quinn and pulled her up. "Okay, Quinny, pick your partner." Santana grinned seductively and nodded over towards Rachel. Quinn strut over towards Rachel and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I pick you," Quinn whispered. Rachel gasped as if her breath has been sucked out of her body. Rachel blushed as Quinn led her over to a nearby closet. Quinn shoved her in and slammed the door shut.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rachel asked innocently. Quinn pouted and stepped closer to the nervous girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Berry. I just want to help."

"Help me? How?" Rachel asked confused.

"I want to make you feel good, Berry. I want to make you moan my name. I want to make you scream it until your throat becomes tired. I want to make you mine," Quinn smiled reached out to touch Rachel's cheek. Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She needed it. She needed her. "I know you want me, all you have to do is say it. Say you want me. Say it."

"I want you. God! I want you!" Rachel yelled and Quinn pounced. Her hands gripped Rachel's ass and Rachel's fingers got entangled in Quinn's hair. Their lips stuck together like glue as Quinn's tongue entered Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned loudly as Quinn pulled apart and lowered herself down to the ground. She got on her knees and licked her lips as she started at Rachel's skirt.

"Take it off! Please!" Rachel yelled. Quinn nodded and quickly pulled off Rachel's skirt, revealing her pink laced panties. Quinn's mouth watered just thinking about tearing off the panties with her teeth and devouring Rachel's pussy.

"Baby, you want me eat your pussy? You want me to make you feel good? Make you scream so everyone hears?" Quinn grinned and traced her fingers around Rachel's clit. She could feel the wetness, she was soaking wet.

"Yes! Fuck! Quinn, eat my..my.."

"Say it! Say the the word!"

"Pu..Pussy!"

"Scream it, Berry!" Quinn yelled.

"EAT MY PUSSY!" Rachel screamed, and immediately Quinn dug into her panties and pulled them off with one swift movement. She smelled Rachel's juices and began to lap her tongue at her clit. Rachel's breathing began to escalate and her moans became louder. "Oh, Quinn. Fuck! You eat my pussy so good, Don't stop. Please!"

"You love this, Rachel Berry? You're such a little slut, huh? You've been just dying for me to fuck your cunt huh?" Quinn smiled and began to play with Rachel's pussy lips.

"Yes, I've wanted this so badly. Fuck my pussy!"

"My pleasure, baby."

Quinn began to pump her fingers in and out of Rachel's soaked cunt. "I'm going to come, I'm so close."

"Okay, baby, I'm going to drink all your juices." Quinn stuffed her face in Rachel's pussy and began to eat her out and finger her at the same time. Rachel climaxed and squirted all over Quinn's lips. She slurped Rachel's cum and wiped it off of her mouth. The two girls cleaned up and stepped out of the closet, holding hands.

"Well, you guys went passed 7 minutes but I think I'll let it slide considering how horny you made me, just listening to the sounds."


End file.
